STRUCTURE OF PROMETHIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure of magic nuclei, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Promethium (Pm) has no stable isotopes, and does not exist in nature, except in trace quantities as a product of spontaneous fission and alpha decay of Eu-151. It is a synthetic element, first produced in 1945. Thirty-eight radioisotopes have been characterized, with the most stable being Pm-145 with a half-life of 17.7 years, Pm-146 with a half-life of 5.53 years, and Pm-147 with a half-life of 2.6234 years. All of the remaining radioactive isotopes have half-lives that are less than 365 days, and the majority of these have half-lives that are less than 30 seconds. This element also has 18 meta states. The isotopes of promethium range in atomic weight from 125.95752 u (126Pm) to 162.95368 u (Pm-163). The primary decay mode before the longest-lived isotope, Pm-145, is electron capture, and the primary mode after is beta minus decay. The primary decay products before Pm-145 are isotopes of neodymium and the primary products after are isotopes of samarium. Since promethium does not exist in nature, a standard atomic mass cannot be given. Comparing the promethium -122 of 61 protons (odd number) with neodymium-120 of 60 protons (even number ) we conclude that the structure of Pm-122 brakes the high symmetry of the structure of Nd-120. ( See my STRUCTURE OF Nd-142 ). In general since the additional p61n61 is a vertical system with S =0, as in the case of the diagram of Ce-116 ( see my STRUCTURE OF Ce-136 ) the structure of Pm-122 has six horizontal planes of opposite spins giving S = 0 like the +HP1, -HP2, +HP3, -HP4, +HP5 and -Hp6, in which we add the two horizontal square like the -HSQ and +HSQ having the deuterons p37n37 and p39n39, with S =-2 and p38n38, and p40n40 with S = +2 giving a total S =0. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Pm-127, Pm-129, Pm-131, Pm-133 Pm-135, Pm-137, Pm-139, Pm-141, Pm-143, AND Pm-145 In the above cases we have an odd number of extra neutrons based on a structure of Pm-122 with S = +2, because the p37n37 changes the spin from S = -1 to S = +1 giving S = +2. Particularly it moves from the -HSQ to +HSQ for making horizontal bonds with p38n38. Then in the presence of an odd number of extra neutrons we get the structure of the above unstable nuclides. For example the Pm-145 with S = +5/2 of 23 extra neutrons has 12 extra neutrons of positive spins and 11 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +2 + 12(+1/2) + 11(-1/2) = + 5/2 Here the extra neutrons make two bonds per neutron but under the no high symmetry they cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the nn and pp repulsions. STRUCTURE OF Pm-147, Pm-149, AND Pm-151 Similarly the structures of the above unstable nuclides of beta decay are based on the same structure of Pm-122 with S = +2. For example the Pm-147 with S =+7/2 of 25 extra neutrons has 14 extra neutrons of positive spins and 11 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +2 + 14(+1/2) + 11(-1/2) = +7/2 However in the absence of blank positions the two extra neutrons than those of Pm-145 make single bonds leading to beta minus decay. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Pm-128, Pm-130, Pm-132, AND Pm-134 Here we have an even number of extra neutrons based on a structure of Pm-122 with S = +4, because the p37n37 and p39n39 change their spins from S =-2 to S = +2 giving S = +4. In this case they move from -HSQ to +HSQ for making horizontal bonds with p38n38 and p40n40. Then in the presence of such an even number of extra neutrons we get the structures of the above nuclides. For example the unstable Pm-128 with S = +6 of 6 extra neutrons has 4 extra neutrons with positive spins and 2 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S =0. That is S = +4 + 4(+1/2) + 0 = +6 . These extra neutrons make two bonds per neutron but under no high symmetry they cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Pm-136, Pm-144, Pm-146, Pm-148, Pm-150, AND Pm-156 ''' Here the structure of the above unstable nuclides with even number of extra neutrons is based on another structure of Pm-122 with S =-4, because the p38n38 and p40n40 change their spins from S =+2 to S = -2 giving S = -4. For example the Pm-156 with S = -4 has 34 extra neutrons of opposite spins. Note that it has 10 more extra neutrons than those of Pm-146 leading to beta minus decay. '''STRUCTURE OF Pm-138, Pm-140, Pm-142, Pm-152, AND Pm-154 WITH S = +1 These structures of such an even number of extra neutrons are based on another structure of Pm-122 having S = +1, because the additional vertical p61n61 with S= 0 becomes a deuteron with S = +1. For example the Pm-154 with S =+1 has 32 extra neutrons of opposite spins. ' ' 'STRUCTURE OF Pm-153, Pm-155, Pm-157, Pm-159, Pm-161 AND Pm-163 WITH S = -5/2 ' After a careful analysis I found that such unstable nuclides of odd number of extra neutrons are based on a structure of Pm-122 having S =-2 because the p38n38 changes the spin from S = +1 to S =-1 giving S =-2. Particularly it moves from the +HSQ to -HSQ for making horizontal bonds with p37n37. Then in the presence of an odd number of extra neutrons giving S = -1/2 we get the structures of the above unstable nuclides. For example the Pm-163 with S = -5/2 of 41 extra neutrons has 20 extra neutrons of positive spins and 21 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -2 + 20(+1/2) + 21(-1/2) = -5/2 Note that it has 18 more extra neutrons than those of Pm-145 which make single bonds leading to the minus beta decay. Category:Fundamental physics concepts